


From the Heart

by Cali_se



Series: From the Heart [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It's been months since Walt and Jesse started a new life together. Is it time to mend a bridge?
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: From the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my canon-divergent [Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837138.htmlcutid#1) universe, in which love transforms. Inspired by a trabble I wrote for a prompt chart, in which Jesse and Walt discuss calling his family. 

"So?" Walt asked. "Did you make the call?"

Jesse took a drag of his cigarette and shook his head. "No."

Walt sighed as he began taking groceries from the back seat of the car. "I thought you were going to try while I was at the store."

"Well, I didn't," Jesse snapped. "Get off my case, okay?"

"Do you want me to--"

"No!"

"Now hold on, Jesse. I was about to say do you want me to be there when you talk to them? Maybe that's a better idea than leaving you alone to deal with it all."

"Maybe."

"We're a team, right?"

Jesse put out his cigarette and blew a last plume of smoke into the crisp air.

"Right?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"Good. Now, with that in mind, help me get this stuff in the house, would you?"

"Did you get something that's fun to eat or is it all healthy shit?"

Walt laughed. "Get inside!"

They unpacked, both lost in thought, until Jesse broke the silence. "D'you think they'd freak out? If I called now? I mean, it's been months."

"It was necessary to create distance at first," Walt said, "but now I think enough time's passed, and you need to do this, Jesse. I mean, if it were Walt Junior who'd gone totally off the radar, I'd be out of my mind by now."

"That's you and Junior, though. Maybe my parents don't wanna hear from me again. Maybe they're thinking they're better off now - that my brother's better off without a deadbeat like me around to contaminate him."

"Jesse..."

Jesse shrugged. "Ahh, I don't know... I'm going to take a bath."

"Okay."

And with that, Jesse left the room and the conversation. 

***

Walt could hear Jesse's bath running from across the cabin as he made himself some coffee. He grabbed another cup and made one for Jesse too. Tapping on the bathroom door, he said softly, "Can I come in?"

"It's not locked."

Walt found Jesse already submerged in suds, and the bathroom thick with steam. 

"Coffee," Walt said, as he set down Jesse's drink. 

"Thanks."

Walt perched on the edge of the bath. "Need your back washed?"

Jesse sat up and handed Walt the sponge. 

"So," Walt said, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

Walt nodded as he pressed cascades of warm water down Jesse's back. "Fine."

"Nothing to talk about. I'll deal with it when I'm ready, if I ever _am_ ready." 

"Fine." 

"So don't keep asking."

"I said fine!" Walt dropped the sponge back in the water and laid his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "I'll leave you to relax, okay?"

Closing the door behind him and moving into the bedroom next door, Walt let out a sigh and sank down onto the bed he so happily shared with Jesse. A part of him wanted to take on all of the responsibility and call the Pinkmans himself, but he knew that wouldn't be the way to go. Jesse needed to do it himself - and he'd be there to support him whenever that time came.

A few minutes later, Jesse appeared in the doorway, a towel wrapped round his waist. 

Walt opened his arms to him. "C'mere."

Jesse did as he was asked without hesitation. Tremulous droplets from his wet hair threatened to topple and spill as he joined Walt on the bed.

"Better?" Walt asked.

"Almost."

"What can I do?"

Jesse placed his hand over Walt's where it now lay on his chest, his gaze drifting down to Walt's mouth and back up to his eyes. Walt took his cue and pressed a kiss against Jesse's mouth. 

"I'm all wet," Jesse said, an impish grin quirking his lips.

"Mm... Just the way I like you," Walt said, before pressing in again.

Jesse wrapped both arms around him and pressed back. 

"You're over-dressed," he said between kisses. 

Walt ran a finger over the top of Jesse's towel. "You too."

A few movements later and they were both free of their constraints. Skin to skin from head to toe, burgeoning arousals aching to be touched. Soon they found their rhythm: Jesse on top, Walt holding him close as they moved together, bringing each other to the brink with lips and hands and murmured endearments. 

As their desire reached a fever-heat, they considered grabbing lube and condoms but neither man wanted to break the bliss. It felt so good - holding on tight, their breath coming thick and fast as hot flesh rubbed against hot flesh. They rolled over onto their sides, facing one another, and took each other in hand. Looking deeply into one another's eyes, they stroked once, twice, thrice... until... 

" _Oh god... Jesse!_ " Walt moaned as Jesse's warm come coated his fist. He felt his own sweet climax swiftly follow soon after, Jesse's hand around him, and his eyes on him. 

They rolled onto their backs and lay quietly for a few moments, side by side, as the room around them reappeared, their hearts slowed and they caught their breath.  


Jesse reached out a lazy hand to grab his towel, then handed it to Walt. 

Walt returned Jesse's smile as he wiped his hands. "Better _now_?" 

"Much better." 

Walt watched Jesse's profile for a few moments before he spoke again. "Hey, about earlier... what we were discussing."

"Yeah?"

"I won't bug you about it anymore. Okay? It's totally up to you, sweetheart. I'll just be there for you when - _if_ \- you decide to do it."

Jesse turned to meet Walt's eye. "Okay."

"When the time's right, you'll know it, and I'll give you all the space you need to work it out."

Jesse sighed. "I don't think it'll ever be the right time."

"I thought that about my kids, didn't I? Now I see them. Things change, Jesse, as time passes."

Jesse nodded. 

"What would you say to your parents now," Walt continued, "if you had the chance to really tell them how you feel? From the heart."

"Er..." Jesse sighed. "Well... I'd tell them that I'm sorry, that I'm fine now, that I'm clean and not in any trouble - and that I'm happy. I'd say that I'd like them back in my life someday." Jesse's eyes caught hold of Walt's, and captured his heart all over again. "And..."

"And?"

"That we're in love."

"Why don't you write it out in a letter," Walt suggested. "If you send it, you send it. If not... well, at least you've said it." 

Jesse thought for a moment. "I guess I could do that."

Walt nodded. "It'd be a start." He gave Jesse a kiss and patted his leg. "No pressure. Right. I'm going to take a shower." 

"Okay." Jesse sank back against the pillow. 

Walt turned as he reached the door and waggled an eyebrow. "In love, huh?"

Jesse smiled, a gorgeous ray of sun further piercing his gloom. "Yeah. Asshole."

Walt winked. "Get writing, Pinkman."

***

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_First I want to say thanks for all the things you did for me when I was a kid. I'm sorry things went wrong between us and I never amounted to anything you'd be proud of. I'm sorry for the worry I caused you. I never meant to hurt you. It must have looked to you like I was just fooling around with my life, but I was hurting too. I've done some bad things in the past, but I'm clean and sober now, and not in any trouble at all. I've put all that behind me._

_Mom and Dad, I need to tell you that I'm in love. You might not approve but I can't help how I feel. Growing up, I was scared that I might be this way and I fought it for a long time but because of Walt I feel totally accepted and I accept myself too. He and I did something amazing, we left behind a bad life and now we have a good one, together. I feel like a whole person now._

_I hope you accept the money I've sent you. It's to pay you back and to leave a little something for Jake. I hope he's doing okay and doesn't think too badly of his big brother. Please tell him that I'm really proud of him._

_Maybe one day we can meet and I can show you that I've changed. Maybe you'll be able to love me again, like you used to._ _Till then, I'm sending you my love._

_Your son,  
Jesse_

***

[Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135442.html#cutid1)


End file.
